


Snippets In Time

by australian_imp (mayakitten)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/australian_imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments through out a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets In Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the May 2005 f1slash challenge. The challenge was to write exactly 1000 words - so I wrote 10 connected 100 word drabbles.

_Austria 2001_

David sat in a corner of the hotel bar and watched the Finnish youth celebrate his fourth place, Mika hovering at his elbow. Mika had every reason to hover. Raikkonen’s soft blonde hair, icy blue eyes and angelic face had drawn the attention of many in the paddock.

 

David had to admit that he was also hooked. The boy was temptation personified. But he knew he could afford to wait. Mika wouldn’t drive forever, and from the glint in Ron’s eyes, Kimi would likely replace him at McLaren. No, he could afford to let the boy mature.

 

He continued watching.

 

 _Late 2001_

 

Kimi sat quietly in his new room in the McLaren motor home. The amount of silvery surfaces was almost blinding. It was comfortable, if a bit sterile and cold. He was sure it would warm up eventually. After all, he’d had a wonderful debut season at Sauber. Surely with the better car at McLaren he would excel.

 

He glanced out the door to see his new team mate walk past talking to one f the mechanics. He wondered if his relationship with David would be warm. They’d not spoken much before.

 

Kimi tried to fight the desire rising in him.

 

 _Melbourne 2002_

 

David made his way through the throngs of McLaren personnel in the nightclub. He was searching for his new team mate. The Scot spotted the blonde he was looking for and wove his way towards him.

 

By the time he reached the Finn, Kimi was ensconced on the dance floor. David slid in behind him and grasped Kimi’s hips, pulling him in close and starting to grind against his butt. Leaning down he spoke in the younger man’s ear.

 

“First podium. Congratulations!”

 

Kimi undulated against David and arched up to reply.

 

“Are you going to give me a reward then?”

 

 _Monaco 2002_

 

Kimi walked silently down the hotel corridor. He’d seen David go upstairs earlier. Reaching the door he was looking for, the Finn tested the handle and smirked when it opened.

 

He entered the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. His gaze was immediately drawn to the bed, where his victorious team mate lay. Tanned skin glowed in the moonlight and Kimi followed the long, smooth curve of his lover’s back with his eyes.

 

Sitting on the bed, Kimi trailed his fingers along the line where skin met silk sheets low on toned hips.

 

David opened his eyes.

 

 _Melbourne 2003_

 

Kimi arched upwards, hands clenched around the headboard. David scratched a hand down the younger man’s flank and leaned down to bite at the offered throat. Kimi bucked and writhed; bringing his legs up to wrap around David’s back, desperate for more. The Scot continued biting and sucking the Finn’s neck, leaving dark bruises in his wake.

 

David rocked his hips, driving into Kimi faster and faster, desperate for release. They had been on the podium together and the younger man had given him the filthiest of looks. When Kimi tightened his muscles around David, he came with a roar.

 

 _Malaysia 2003_

 

Kimi stumbled into the motor home bathroom with relief. His podium mates had delighted in dumping as much champagne on his head as possible. His hair now clung to him stickily, making him shudder every time it touched his skin.

 

Quickly stripping down he stepped into the shower, letting out a moan of pleasure as the hot water massaged his muscles. Grabbing the shampoo he started to wash his hair only to be stopped by a familiar hand. Leaning back against David, Kimi allowed him to massage his scalp, gently cleaning every blonde strand.

 

Kimi sighed sleepily. It was bliss.

 

 _Bahrain 2004_

 

Two figures were entwined tightly on the motor home bed. They clung to each other, both trying desperately to ignore the world outside the room. Neither man had finished the race. The season’s hope waned further with every blown engine. Tear tracks streaked down the snowy cheeks of the blonde and red rimmed the eyes of his darker companion.

 

They slept now, shifting to press closer to each other’s warmth, seeking comfort unconsciously. This was the only peace they would get before facing unsympathetic journalists and disappointed fans.

 

They’d be corporate images later, for now they just needed each other.

 

 _Interlagos 2004_

 

David sat looking out the window of the McLaren trailer. He feared what was coming. Kimi had a new team mate and David might not even be competing.

 

He felt arms slip around his waist, hands resting on his stomach. Kimi’s face pressed into the back of his shoulder.

 

“David, don’t worry. We’ll be fine,” whispered Kimi, pulling the older man closer.

 

David turned slightly and tucked his face into the crook of the Finn’s neck. Maybe they would be fine, but he couldn’t help fearing the year to come. He snuggled further into his lover, willing time to pause.

 

 _Melbourne 2005_

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” panted Kimi, in between nibbles on David’s earlobe.

 

He drove into the older man, relishing the tight, wet heat around his cock. He felt a fleeting sense of satisfaction at the feeling of David writhing and arching underneath him. He knew he was the only person capable of drawing this passion out of the Scot.

 

Kimi snaked one hand down to wrap around David’s cock, then leaned down and bit his shoulder. David arched and came with a strangled yelp. He tightened around Kimi, who came with a scream.

 

Kimi collapsed on David, exhausted but sated.

 

 _Spain 2005_

 

To everyone else it appeared that the victorious Finn was incredibly drunk after drinking all night. David thought that he was the only one to see through the act. He knew that despite appearances Kimi was merely slightly tipsy.

 

He watched in amusement as Kimi stumbled towards him.

 

“David!” Kimi cried, “It’s great to see you!”

 

David barely had time to put his drink down before Kimi threw himself into his lap. He bit his lip as Kimi squirmed around and surreptitiously groped him.

 

David had to choke down a groan when he caught the mischievous glint in Kimi’s eye.


End file.
